


The Rules

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike stumbles into the one place he never wanted to work. The law firm catered to their clients needs during the day and their own dark desires after hours. There are rules in place; rules to be followed, rules to be respected and even some rules that aren't to be broken. Is there room for love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So I have written my first Marvey D/s dynamic. Fandom should come with its own warning label- I have fallen into this ship and cant find my way out- and I am loving every moment of it!!  
> Thank you all for reading and remember I am still very much a novice at this so forgive any typos, tense switches etc.

“Harvey, please” Mike whines.

His body is shaking, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, as he holds his position. _Who knew the man was a closeted exhibitionist_ , Mike thinks to himself. Although considering Mike is completely naked; his ass on display for anyone to see if they walked by Harvey’s glass lined office, closeted may not be the right word. This is not their first scene together, but it is their first one in the office.

The man himself is standing in front of him, completely dressed, leaning back against the desk. Mike is literally straddling Harvey, his fingertips on the desk up on his toes trying to keep his ordered position. He’s also trying not to move, something that is getting very difficult, with the way Harvey is shifting himself on the desk, brushing his silk tie against Mike’s leaking dick.

“Do you know how gorgeous you look like this Mike? On display like my favorite prize. I can’t wait to touch you,” his breath ghosting across Mike’s skin. He leans over, getting just close enough that Mike can feel the heat coming off his body. Mike feels a soft kiss along his neck, just barely a press of lips on his skin, warm and moist and…

“Ahhhhh” Mike moans, feeling Harvey’s teeth nip at his skin. Mike ruts his hips slightly trying to get any sort of friction against his aching cock; anything to… Harvey shifts again, planting wet kisses up his jaw line until he is at Mike’s ear.

“What are your Rules, boy?”

Mike takes a few shallow breaths in an attempt to bring himself back from the edge he is oh so close to.

“I am not to move, I am not to speak until asked to, and I am not to cum without permission, Sir.” Mike answers briefly closing his eyes trying to imagine anything else than being so fucking turned on at the moment.

Harvey smiles then, the one that he knows so well. It’s dark, it’s dangerous and it’s the one that lets Mike know something very, very bad (which of course means very, very good) is about to happen. Harvey places his hands on Mike’s hips pushing him back for a moment before dropping to his knees.

“Eyes on me.”

 _Oh shit_. If the sight of Harvey Specter on his knees an inch away from his cock isn’t reason enough to doubt his ability to follow the Rules. The feel his tongue licking a stripe from base to tip is. “Oh fuck. Please I wanna, I need to…”

Harvey looks up through his lashes before engulfing his length. Mike is surrounded by warm hot need complete with perfect suction. He bites his lip and grabs the desk in a death grip. But then just as quickly it’s gone. He hears the wet pop of Harvey removing his mouth and he whimpers at the loss.

“Such a good boy. I think you may have earned yourself a reward” Mike hears Harvey say through the blood rushing through his head.

Harvey resumes his earlier position standing in front of Mike, purposefully making as much contact as possible with Mike’s angry length in the process. He cups one hand behind Mike’s head and pulls him into a kiss. Mike can taste himself along with remnants of Harvey’s glass of scotch he must have had before summoning him to his office. The kiss is filthy; filled with teeth and spit and wet sounds that are like music to Mike’s ears. He’s loving it. Mike quickly pulls away when he feels Harvey’s other hand on his dick moist with pre cum.

“Harvey”, he gasps.

“Yes baby, I’m right here. What do you want…huh?” Mike feels a slight twist of Harvey’s wrist, and his brain goes blank. “What do you need?” another twist.

“Please Harvey, Sir… I want. May I…?” Mikes body is shaking with need.

“You think I should let you? Think you deserve to cum boy?”

“Yes. Yes Sir. Please make me cum” Mike pleads, knowing in another moment or two it won’t matter. He is so far gone that Mike can’t decide if he loves the man in front of him, or hates him; probably a little of both. But what he does know is that he wants him; fuck does he want him.

Harvey pumps his hand up and down Mike’s length a couple of more times before slowing down, enjoying watching Mike come completely undone in front of him. He knows he has pushed him tonight. First with doing this in his office where anyone can see, then with the ongoing edge play. But dam if the man in front of him doesn’t bring something deep in him. And he chose him; Mike chose _him_. If he could only tell him how much he needs him, and how if Harvey had his choice, he would choose him as well- forever.

“Who do you belong to Mike?” Harvey asks, removing his hand briefly to grind his own hardened erection against Mike’s; letting him feel how much he too is affected.

“You sir, I belong to you,” Mike pants out.

“Yes, you do”. Harvey sucks on Mike’s lips after another quick kiss then grabs Mike's chin holding him in place.

“Mike, look at me.” Harvey orders. When he sees Mike’s pupils blown wide with lust, he starts to stroke Mike's cock again, increasing his pace.

“You’re mine Mike, understand me. _Mine_. And right now I want you to cum for me. I want you let go and ruin my suit by spilling your white hot cum on it. Do this for me baby, show me you are mine.” He demands before biting into Mike’s shoulder marking him.

Mike loses it then, his body going rigid as pleasure that has been kept at bay for so long surges through him. His mouth freezes wide open and he can’t stop the wail that comes tearing out of him while Harvey strokes him through the orgasm that doesn’t seem to end. Harvey can’t believe it. The sight and feel of Mike coming apart in his arms has Harvey grinding himself into the younger man; giving in to his own intense orgasm with a silent cry, Mike's name spilling from his lips. Mike is a mess; his mind is empty, his throat is raw from screaming like a banshee with the force of his orgasm and he is covered in sticky cum. He knows he should be embarrassed, but at the moment he just doesn’t care. Mike falls boneless into the man in front of him, unsure of anything else but the feeling of being in Harvey’s arms.

“You were so good Mike”, Harvey whispers kissing him softly, gently. Harvey brings them both over to the couch grabbing the nearby blanket. After removing his stained pants (inside and out), Harvey positions Mike’s head on his lap and covers the rest of him to keep him warm, content to sit here and let the man of his dreams recover.

“Thank you Sir”, Mike manages to slur before drifting off.

 

 ~~~

Four years ago…

Mike never wanted to work for Pearson Hartman. In a previous life, when he thought he would become a lawyer, he checked them out. It wasn’t that they weren’t good- they did very good work by day. It was their after-hours business that Mike wasn’t interested in. They call it a consensual power exchange, but he didn’t believe it. Not that it mattered much; he had decided that Pearson Hartman would be the last place he would work.

Which would explain why karma or fate or whatever deity with a twisted sense of humor landed him here; to their interview sessions. Of course it could also be said that a few bad decisions led him to make more bad decisions, and those decisions brought him here, where he is pretending to be someone named Rick Sorkin to avoid getting arrested.

"Mr. Specter will see you now" the red head guarding the door utters, still annoyed that he was "late".

Mike passes through the door to see a man, scratch that a very good looking man, sitting behind a desk looking through a file. Unsure of what to do next he stands there, waiting.

“I’m Harvey Specter and you're late, Mr. Sorkin,” the man in front of him starts his voice deep and vibrating.

“Sorry?”

Harvey looks up then and finds himself staring at a tall blond man with a lean frame and a pair of gorgeous albeit nervous blue eyes. His body is immediately interested in learning more. _Too bad that is not what he is looking for today_ , he thinks. Doesn't mean he can’t enjoy the moment though.

“Are you?” The man catches his eyes and Mike’s breath hitches. The heat that is coming from one Harvey Specter can be called nothing short than smoldering and Mike's body hums in approval.

“Yes, I mean no. Look, I just needed a place to...” and between the words spilling out of his mouth and making his feet move, Mike is looking to run back out and to kill his “friend” Trevor. At least he was until his briefcase fell open.

"Care to explain that?"

“Not really?”

“How about we try again”, Harvey says moving to perch on the edge of his desk. He looks care free and easy, but Mike notices how Harvey’s eyes have turn darker and possibly a little more dangerous. He quickly licks his lips trying to think of something to say that would get him out of this and away from the man who was making his body pay attention in ways he wasn't sure he enjoyed.

“What’s your name? And don't bother trying to tell me it's Rick something or another, because we both know that isn't the truth.”

Mike hesitates, before answering. “Mike. Mike Ross.”

“Okay Mr. Ross, what are you doing here? If you wanted to work for us…”

“What? No. I have no interest in what you and your firm represent.”

“Oh really” the older man smirks. And just what is it you _think_ we do?”

“Well, I do know that your firm caters to those who desire alternative lifestyles and practices law.”

“Hmm, is that what you think?” Harvey asks smiling, clearly amused.

“I don't have to think it. I know. Pearson Hartman is one of the top five firms covering mostly high end clients, and prefers corporate law. While you Mr. Specter, settle more cases out of court, but when you do go to court you have a reputation for being and I quote, ‘ruthless and result oriented’. As for the other rumors, well let’s just say that I don't share in those desires.”

“Well aren't you interesting”. Harvey purrs coming closer to Mike, moving slowly, filling Mike's mind with words like ‘hunter’ and ‘prey'. He is standing behind Mike when he speaks again, his voice, low and rough near his ear.

“First off, Pearson Hartman is not one of the top 5 law firms, we are the best. And though that description of me may be _factually_ correct, it doesn’t anywhere touch on all the things I am able to do in and… _out_ of a courtroom. And lastly…” Harvey moves to face Mike leaning in close, close enough for his breath to ghost over Mikes skin, his brown eyes locking with Mike’s blue, “…as for those other desires you mentioned…”, and then he pauses, once again allowing the heat from the moment to grow, filling the silence with unspoken words of desire.

Mike can’t hold Harvey’s gaze. All he can do is close his eyes, watching erotic images (in HD quality) caused by Harvey’s nearness, stream behind his lids. He takes a slow deep breath, silently willing his body not bolt or fall to his knees while he waits for Harvey to end the assault on his senses.

“I wouldn't be so sure about that.” Harvey finishes, his voice no more than a moist puff of air across Mike's mouth. Mike bites his lip to stop a moan from spilling out.

“But I digress”, Harvey continues, moving away from Mike and somehow letting the oxygen back in the room. "I am not here looking for a submissive, I need an associate. So if you…”

“I can do that.” Mike blurts out before he can stop himself.

Harvey doesn’t know who is shocked more at hearing those words tumble from Mike’s pretty, pretty lips. “Oh really; and what do you know about law?”

“I went to law school, made it through my first year, until I made some bad decisions.”

“Something clearly you haven't grown out of judging by the contents of your briefcase there.”

“I'm not a drug dealer. Mike insists. “I just needed to make some quick money for personal reasons.”

“Which are?”

“Personal” Mike replies. "Look, once I read something I understand it and never forget it. I even passed the Bar. I can prove it, ask me anything."

“You passed the Bar, after only one year of law school?”

“Yep, which already puts me way ahead of any those douche bags sitting in your lobby out there.”

“Those douche bags are from Harvard I’ll have you know” Harvey quirks.

After 15 minutes Mike knew he had proven his point. Harvey couldn’t believe he was actually thinking it over. Sure it was fun to see the kid squirm and maybe he went a little too far, if the fact that he now has an overwhelming desire to have Mike spread out on his bed would indicate, but dam if the kid wasn’t good; real good. With his quick mind and some mentoring; _mentoring not fuckin_ g he reminds himself, he might be the perfect associate. So what if he couldn’t have him in his bed. It’s not as if he is hurting for willing companionship. He could do this; he was sure of it. Of course Harvey’s twitching dick had a different opinion.

“I have a proposition for you.”

“I told you I am not interested in submission. There’s a whole waiting room full of people who would love to drop to their knees for you, I am just not one of them.” Of course Mike’s body, still pulsating from the feel of Harvey's breath on his skin begs to differ.

“Are you sure?” Harvey purrs, his voice low, dark and delicious.

Mike's brain short circuits for a moment feeling a quick burst of heat crawl up his skin.

“Positive.”

“Good”, Harvey answers. “I told you, I'm not looking for a sub. Yes, we do have that as an incentive but it is not a requirement. I need an associate, someone who can put in the hard work and hours and not fall over themselves trying to get a black envelope invitation.”

“Uh huh. And just how do you plan to pass me off as an associate; me who is not even a lawyer.”

“Let me worry about that. Is this…” he says pointing towards the weed “…a problem?”

“No, I meant it when I said I'm not a drug dealer. I was doing a favor for a friend and I need the money so I can care for my grandmother.”

“Seriously? You need better friends if you thought this was a good idea. And we drug test, so if I were you, I would say goodbye to that.”

Harvey opens the door. “Donna, cancel the rest of the interviews.”

Mike starts to turn to go.

“One last thing”, Harvey utters before letting him leave. “Just because you will not be _submitting_ to me doesn't mean you won’t be doing what I ask. We have a certain set of Rules at Pearson Hartman.”

“What kind of rules?”

“For now, let’s start with don’t be late, don’t forget you are an extension of me and therefore must look the part and most importantly, don't betray my trust. Think you can handle that?” Harvey inquires.

"I can handle that."

~~~

Harvey meant it when he said he would work harder than he ever had. It was challenging even maddening at times, but nothing could stop Mike from working by Harvey's side. Not even when he discovers he has fallen in love with him. Dealing with the wants of Harvey Specter was one thing; dealing with wanting the man was another. Especially when he uses _that_ voice, or gives him _that_ look and let’s not even talk about when he touches Mike…anywhere. Mike is absolutely positive there is a mark somewhere on his lower back that has Harvey Specter's name on it.

How many nights and maybe some mornings and possibly a few afternoons did he have to go "take care of something" only to lock himself away; biting his wrist to prevent yelling out Harvey's name while stroking himself to orgasm. 

Truth is, outside of their awkward (and totally hot) sexually charged interview four years ago, Harvey has been nothing more than professional. Not to say there haven’t been a few moments when the air seemed to swim with and undercurrent of something more, but it was quickly squashed. Harvey kept his word that he didn't need Mike to be his submissive and Mike, well Mike sort of regretted ever being so adamant against it.

But now everything was about to change. The black envelope with his name written in cursive gold ink on his desk is proof. Mike knew he was being considered for partner track. Harvey had told him what it would entail; the vote, the types of commitments. Despite this, Mike feels ill prepared for the emotions that overwhelm him upon seeing it. He picks it up carefully, reverently. It feels heavy in his hand, as if filled with dark secrets and even darker desires; it was literally Pandora's Box.  
Mike is going to have to choose; give in to the want that sparks between them or hold off and move on from Harvey hoping to find love. Because at Pearson Specter, Litt you couldn't have both- that was against the rules.

Harvey can’t concentrate. It’s not as if he didn't know this day was coming. But the idea of him moving on from him, makes his chest hurt- literally. He can’t even ask him to be his sub, remembering the day they met; the day Harvey's life changed in more ways than one. Sure they flirted and occasionally and there was the hint of something more, but Harvey remembers how adamant the young man was about not wanting to be a sub. And that other option, the one that involved feelings? That one was just too dam risky for the likes of Harvey Specter. He knows he needs to go and talk to Mike, to help prepare him. But for the life of him, he has no idea how to help him prepare to say goodbye.

He finds Mike at his desk working on a shit ton of files; highlighters straddling his fingers. Harvey watches as Mike’s eyes are flying over the words at speeds he never wanted to mimic but envied just the same.

“Mike.”

Mikes head pops up at the sound of Harvey's voice.

“Hey. Sorry. Did you need me?”

“I hear congratulations are in order rookie.”

Mike drops his eyes. “Yeah, I guess. It came today. “

“What’s wrong, I thought you would be happy? Isn't this what you have been working your tail off for?”

“Harvey, what if...” He stops, unable to finish his train of thought.

“Look kid, I know you don't want to be a sub, and you don't have to. I told you that first day and I meant it. This is your chance to move up within the firm.”

“But it won’t be by your side.”

And there it is; the heart of the problem for both of them. Harvey takes a deep breath then continues.

“You can do this. Don’t give up on your dream. I can’t wait to be there for the vote.”

“Yes. Wait, you will be there?”

“Dam straight, nothing could stop me from casting my vote and watch you take this next step.” The words are forced and feel wrong in his mouth but he doesn’t stop.

“What do you say- you and me, one last night on the town as boss and associate, we’ll celebrate.”

“Sure.” Mike smiles hoping he at least looks like he is happy.

That night they head to a local pub in Harlem that Mike has never been to.

“How in the world did you find this place?” Mike asks grabbing a hot wing.

“Jessica brought me here, when I got my letter.”

"Jessica?" Mike squeaks his mind scrambling. He knew that Jessica had put Harvey through law school, but now more of the puzzle pieces are falling into place. "Wait, are you telling me Jessica was your..."

“Yes she was and before you ask, that was a long time ago, and I am not sharing any details.”

“Wow, I would love to have been a fly on that wall” Mike mumbles.

“Are we going to sit here and talk about my past or help prepare you for your future?”

The mood turns darker then. Mike is quiet, trying to find a way to deal with his conflicting thoughts. He wants Harvey in more ways than one. But if he agrees to be his sub he knows that Harvey would only see him as that. Would it be enough? And if not, he will have to move on from Harvey, not work side by side with the man. He may even have to witness him finding someone else; someone who wants to be his associate and sub. The thought makes him nauseous.

After a few more drinks, they grab a cab where Harvey insists on walking a tipsy but far from drunken Mike to his door.

“You want to come in?” Mike asks; hoping his voice sounds normal and not needy.

Harvey hesitates then reminds himself of the rules. Not the ones from the firm, but his personal ones; the ones that remind him that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from crossing a line he couldn't come back from. Instead he pulls the other man into a hug and murmurs into his ear, "I'm proud of you Michael.”

Fuck. It’s _that_ voice; Mike thinks, the one that has fire blooming across his skin.

Harvey’s about to release him, but Mike grabs his shirt; his eyes dark and full of desire.

"Harvey", Mike whispers, his face so close, they are sharing the same air.

Harvey knows he shouldn’t, but the feel of Mike in his arms and the warm breath skating across his lips is too intoxicating; too much to ignore. Rules be dam he thinks before leaning in and pressing his lips gently, across Mike's.  
And when Mike moans and deepens the kiss, Harvey can’t help but lick his way in, plunging his tongue deep, and claiming Mike’s mouth as his own. But all too soon the need for air demands the kiss end. They stand for a moment enjoying the feel of each other. Then Harvey reaches up, brushing his knuckles across Mike’s cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow rookie".

Mike watches Harvey turn and leave.

~~~

Votes are a sacred thing at Pearson, Specter and Litt. They’re done in a certain room on a different floor; and all must sign non-disclosure agreements upon entering. Along the wall are chairs on pedestals, cushions at their feet. Once they are all seated, Mike is brought in to sit at the lone desk in the middle of the room, black envelope in hand. It feels like he is facing an inquisition; truth be told, it looks like it to. His mind is frantic; he still hasn’t decided.

Jessica starts the proceedings. “We are here to vote on whether Michael James Ross is to be moved to junior partner.”

Mike sees Harvey sitting beside Jessica, his face steely; brown eyes looking everywhere but at him. Mike starts to panic, his mind spinning with all sorts of scenarios. Does he regret last night? Maybe he wants him to leave.

“Who brings forth Michael Ross?”

Harvey stands then, and Mike’s jaw drops. He had no idea that Harvey was the one who submitted his name.

“Mike has been with the firm for the last four years. He has proven to be…” Harvey takes a breath, looking unsure of what he is going to do next. Mike watches as Harvey crumples of the paper and turns to look directly at him. Brown eyes meet blue as he finishes. "I know that Mike will be more than an asset to this firm, he is loyal to a fault and it would be foolish if I didn’t, we didn’t take him to this next level.” Harvey sits down, eyes lowered.

“Then let the vote begin.” Jessica announces.

It’s over before Mike can comprehend what is happening; he’s still caught up in the wash of sensations flowing over him from Harvey’s words, the feel of his hands, his lips last night. Can he really walk away from that?

“Mike?” Jessica asks

“Huh, I mean yes?”

“The vote has been approved, have you chosen your commitment?”

Mike stands, envelope in hand, but before he can speak he looks at Harvey one last time…, and chooses. The envelope falls from his grasp, landing softly on the floor. He walks to where Harvey is sitting, his eyes never leaving Harvey's. When he is directly in front of him, he drops to his knees on one of the convenient cushions and lowers his head.

Harvey audibly gasps and Jessica's eyes grow wide.

"I commit to be the willing submissive of Harvey Specter.”, Mike speaks; his voice loud, and sure.

There is stunned silence for a heartbeat, before Jessica starts to speak again, "You make this choice willingly, without duress?”

Mike looks up then peering once again into the brown eyes that he can’t for the life of him walk away from.

“I choose this willingly"

"And you Harvey Specter- do you accept the willing submission of Michael Ross."

“Rookie, you sure?” Harvey tries and fails to whisper.

Mike smiles looking up into those brown eyes he knows so well. “Harvey what have you told me about asking questions that have already been answered.”

“Yes, I accept the willing submission of Mike Ross.”

After the celebration, Harvey finds Mike packing up for his move on Monday.

“Mike, I don’t get it. You said you didn't want this.”

Mike almost tells Harvey the rest then; almost shares how he is in love with the man and is willing to be his sub knowing Harvey doesn’t love him back, than leave his side. He smiles at Harvey then, reassuring the man that he indeed wants this.

“Yes, I thought that too. But I do want this Harvey, I want this with you. Besides you already tell me what I can and can’t do. How different could it be?”

“Oh rookie you have no idea; the types of things I am going to have you do,” Harvey breathes, his voice husky and laced with desire. Mike feels a shiver crawl up his spine and he bites back a moan.

“Finish up; I’m taking you to my place where we can talk about your new Rules.”

 

 ~~~

Present Day

Harvey enters his office with a smile just barely catching a brief whiff of the debauchery that went on in here last night between him and Mike. After removing his coat, he realizes he is alone, that Donna isn't here yet which is... _strange_.  She is usually here before him, and he doesn't remember getting a call or text. It isn't until he reaches his desk does he realize why. He sees it then; the red envelope with his name written in silver ink. It has been a long time since he received one of these. But not so long that he doesn't recognize it for what it is. It's a summons, disguised as a request; one he cannot and will not ignore.

 _Shit_ he thinks to himself; she knows. His Domme is calling and he knows it's because he has broken one of the Rules.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Rulemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey gets a special invitation, one he cant refuse. He's been keeping a secret and its related to Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist, I had to dig a little deeper to find what has made Harvey the man he is today- at least in my mind. Power and Control are beautifully fluid things.  
> Sorry for the short chapter...wanted to get this up before my vacation was over. Will finish this up soon.

Flashback

_It’s time, Jessica decided, sitting in her new corner office._

_Two years have passed since she brought Harvey Specter over from the DA’s office. Even though that was always the plan, she had to be sure; had to see if he could fight the good fight and more importantly fight the dirty ones. She watched as he blurred the lines careful not to cross him. Sometimes she even put obstacles in the way of his success just to see how he would respond. And respond he did._

_Harvey had come a long way from the cock sure boy she met in the mail room, willing to do and say just about anything to achieve his goal. She would hone that skill, that power and mold it into something that would make him and her change the face of this firm, and if all goes according to plan, the name of it as well. Harvey would be her stallion, she decided, sealing the black envelope and writing his name on the cover. But first she would have to break him, have to teach him the Rules._

 

Jessica sat in her ready area waiting for her prime protege. After getting his black envelope all those years ago, Harvey initially had been reluctant to submit. He pushed back, broke rules just to see how far he could go, but Jessica prided herself on her ability to wield power in many different ways. Contrary to popular belief, true power is found between the ears. Jessica’s ability to listen, observe and motivate people was her strength, one she wanted to teach to her newest pupil. Breaking one Harvey Specter wasn’t the easiest thing to do. It took determination, forethought, and trust on both their parts. Those who surrender control, who give it away freely, willingly; they are always the one with all of the power. Jessica had to earn Harvey’s trust.

She spent many nights delivering her lessons, always asking permission; always allowing refusal.  When she held Harvey’s tongue, forbidding him to speak, it was so he could learn the art of listening.  When she forced him to wear a cock cage for days on end, it was to teach the man to think before he acted. And when she delivered licks of pain upon his skin, it was to release his inner demons, until they were both sated and satisfied.

Harvey was indeed a natural. He mastered the art of submission and discovered within it a desire to command it. It wasn’t long until he moved up in rank under her firm hand. By the time he had earned his first red envelope Harvey could follow any Rule, and even created some new ones. Over the years, Jessica had seen Harvey bring in associates and subs with little indifference. They were a means to an end for him; either for his pleasure, or to destroy the competition. The day Jessica met Mike Ross; she knew it wouldn’t be long before Harvey achieved both of his goals.

To most Mike and Harvey come across as if oil and water, with Harvey being a hard ass and Mike caring all over the place. But the more Jessica watched, the more she discovered that here was something else between them- something unnamed. Together they acted more like a moth to a flame; both caught up in their own world speaking a language and dancing to a rhythm, only the two of them could understand.  Despite claiming that Mike didn’t want to be a sub, Jessica knew better; the boy was begging to crawl on his knees for Harvey. Hell, if she was a betting woman, she would swear to any judge Mike was in love with him. None of this bothered her- at first.

She watched as the two of them quickly rose to the top of the pile often times stealing victories where there shouldn’t be one. And while Jessica enjoyed the benefits from their successes grandly, she was starting to have some concerns; some doubts that those successes had a different type of cost. There was a small voice whispering in her head, one she learned a long time ago not to ignore. She began to watch them a little closer. And when Mike committed to being Harvey’s sub, she thought that choice would relieve some of the “tension” and belay her concerns. Unfortunately the opposite occurred.  

The fact that there was no change in either of their work performance did not reassure her. There was just something different about Harvey. The man who did not do feelings, did not let his emotions get the better of him, was constantly going to great lengths for Mike. She had witnessed him stepping in, saving Mike, were it anyone else he would gladly let them fail. She wouldn’t say Harvey had gone soft, but she needed to know; needed to be sure there would be no question of loyalty.

Jessica knew in her gut Harvey was hiding something, and it was her duty as name partner to find out what it was. This was her firm and she would take down anyone and everyone who dared cross her path in an attempt to take it away from her.  Decision made, she cleared her calendar and pulled out a red envelope. In this office, they were colleagues. That truth provided Harvey with a bit of leverage, allowed him to attempt to skirt around any inconvenient truth.  But if there was one thing she knew without a doubt, is that he wouldn’t dare lie to his Domme.

~~~

Harvey opens his “invitation” and reads all of the instructions. Nothing fancy, just a date -today, and a time, two hours from now. Two freaking hours to rearrange his day get some things in place for Mike so he will be taken care of during his absence and prep for whatever may occur. He grabs his phone and starts to get to work. The first text he sends is quick- nothing fancy, just a few coded letters that indicate the message (summons) was received.

Next he leaves a message for Donna with instructions. He needs her to rearrange his calendar for the day and for her to check in on Mike often. Not only did they have an intense session last night here but after an early morning wake up call with instructions to meet him at his condo, they had another round this morning in the shower. Harvey had planned to have Mike work here in his office today so he could watch him for any signs of sub drop, but he knows Donna will cover for him. Those things taken care of, Harvey heads to his private bathroom to prepare. Once done, Harvey retrieves a small key and takes a locked box from his desk. With a deep breath he unlocks it and pulls out the items he will need; the key card for the special elevator and his collar.

 

 

 

 


	3. The Rule Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey discovers a Rule he can no longer abide by.

 

Harvey grabs his box and heads to the back elevators. The ride up is maddening. Harvey’s mind is going over every scenario, every conversation, trying to find where he may have spilled the secret he has been hiding. He takes several slow deep breaths in an attempt to calm his mind.  Upon arrival, he pauses at the door, the door to Jessica’s “other office”; the room he spent many days and nights in so long ago. With one more deep breath, he enters chancing a quick look inside only to discover he is alone. The room is sparse, containing only a desk a couple of chairs and some cushions. This is the ante room. The real danger or is that fun, lies behind the second door. That one leads to the playroom.

Harvey undresses quickly. He puts his clothes on one of the chairs then heads to a cushion. He drops to his knees, assumes the standard receiving position, the box containing his collar in his hands. There is nothing else for him to do now but wait. His training comes back to him in waves. As the sounds of silence wash over him, his mind starts to quiet. Random thoughts disappear with the peace that comes from having no other expectations than to just be here.

A soft whoosh of air blows across Harvey’s naked flesh alerting him that someone else has come into the room.  

“What is your safe word?”  Harvey looks up briefly to meet Jessica’s gaze and speaks.

“Veritas.”

“Anything you want to say before I apply your collar?”

He thinks about it then, and for a quick second wonders if he should just go on and tell her. But Jessica has taught him well-never answer a question that has yet to be asked. So he stays silent.

“Very well.” She answers, her heels clicking with every step against the hard wood floor. When she is in front of him, he offers her the box, nonverbally telling her he is submitting willingly.

Harvey lowers his head while the soft buttery leather conforms to his neck; the audible snicks of the locks sound thunderous in his heighten state. Jessica’s long fingers adjust the fit, careful that it is not either too loose or too snug. And just like, that Harvey feels a different sort of peace come over him; one that comes from feeling safe, feeling cared for and being owned. It has been a long time since he has let loose this other side of his psyche. He closes his eyes and sinks further down into the cushions.

“Good boy” she murmurs her fingers caressing the side of his face. She attaches a chain to one of the rings on his collar and leads him through the other door.

Harvey notices she is wearing a tight black bustier with a short leather skirt; her long legs kitted out in lace garter stockings before disappearing inside heeled boots. Harvey feels the first rush of blood heading southward. There's no doubt that Jessica is beautiful and Harvey still has fond memories of being buried deep in her hot, tight, wet channel, tied to a bed while she rode him until he was a whimpering mess. They are beyond that now, at least that what Harvey believed until he saw the envelope this morning. 'Risks and Rewards' Jessica once called their play sessions. Harvey silently wonders which it will be today.

Jessica leads him around the playroom, taking her time as if trying to decide which instrument of torture she is thinking of abusing Harvey with. This is not new. It’s a game, one Harvey remembers well. When they played more regularly, she would do this, building the anticipation of what might happen next. She stops at the St. Andrews Cross and Harvey silently groans. Despite the fact he has more pleasant than unpleasant memories strapped to it, he knows that here he will be exposed on many different fronts.

After spreading his arms and legs, she secures them with the leather straps before leaving him to go get her instrument of choice. She takes her time, once again letting his expectation and anxiety build. She returns with a riding crop and a blindfold made of black silk. She waves it briefly in front of Harvey’s eyes.

“I want to make sure that you are not… distracted” she purrs, tying the silk around his eyes, blocking out all light.

“Is that comfortable?”

“Yes Mistress”

“Good. Now tell me before we get started do you remember your Rules?”

“I am to stay silent unless you ask me to speak and I am not allowed to cum without permission.”

“Very good.”

Harvey feels the edge of the crop run across his skin. He wets his lips. The first strike is nothing more than a light drag of the edge of the crop across his chest, yet he finds himself flinching in reaction.

“Nervous are we?”

“It’s been a while Mistress” Harvey answers as he feels the next touch of the leather on his thigh. It’s a little tap, once again nothing in comparison to the level of pain he knows Jessica can inflict.

“Yes, it has. You know Harvey; I always did enjoy our sessions together.  All those days and nights when we were exploring, learning to trust each other, eliminating our risks…and reaping the rewards”

Harvey hears the whoosh of the air being sliced through before feeling the sting erupt on his chest.  _Thwack._ He grunts, holding in the small yelp that threatens to escape.

“You have grown into your own over the years, and so rarely need this from me.” She pauses, running her hand across the welt Harvey can feel blooming.

“And yet here we are.” She continues.

_Thwack._

The crop falls across his forearm. Harvey throws his head back. Strapped in and blindfolded leaves Harvey feeling exposed and vulnerable, which is exactly what Jessica wants.  

“Do you know why you are here?” She asks demurely.

“No Mistress.” Harvey answers.

 _Thwack, Thwack, Thwack_. Three strikes in rapid succession all perfectly placed on Harvey’s thighs. This time he can’t hold back the yell that tumbles from his lips.

“Really, is that so?” Harvey hears her heels across the floor coming closer, until he can feel her body heat mixing with his.  

“Maybe you need a reminder” she whispers, her tongue snaking out of her mouth to lick the shell of his ear. Harvey bites back a moan, trying to will away the spike of desire.

Jessica moves away and resumes her relentless attack of stinging blows against Harvey’s skin. She alternates locations and pace so Harvey has no idea what’s coming or when. He is actively pulling on his restraints, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, crying out with each strike of her pointed blows.

“You’re here because you need this. You desire to be free, and I can do that for you.”

 _Thwack._  Colors explode behind Harvey’s eyelids as the pain starts to build.  

“I’m here to remind you of how special you are, how much more you can be, but you have to tell me Harvey…”

_Thwack_

“Why are we here? Why do you need this? What demon are you fighting?”

 “I...” He stammers,

“Tell me my pet, your secrets are my secrets.”

_Thwack, Thwack_

She pauses then and Harvey takes a moment to try and slow down his breathing.

“You know…” her voice low and filled with promises of filthy pleasure, “…it doesn’t have to be all pain” she utters while dragging a fingernail up Harvey’s thigh heading towards his dick which is actively paying attention.

Harvey’s cries turn to moans and all of a sudden he feels dirty. His body is responding in ways that have him feeling guilty. He tries to shrink within himself, but the need within him continues to build. 

_Thwack, Thwack_

Unable to hold back any longer, Harvey's sobs start to break free. His body, hot and throbbing, feels like it is going to explode. Harvey is burning; burning on the outside from the welts and streaks marking him and on the inside as desire is spreading through his veins like wildfire. Harvey knows he could safe word out at any time, but he doesn’t want to. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind and soul he knows he wants this- that he needs this. Jessica and he have built a strong relationship over the years. They have a bond that goes deeper than what happens in this room or any of the offices downstairs. It is filled with trust, filled with honesty, and filled with love. And he knows for no other reason than those that he needs to come clean. He needs to tell her about Mike, the fact that he has endangered her and the firm by his lie.

 _Thwack. Thwack._ Harvey screams, his voice echoing off the walls. 

“What are you hiding my pet?” She asks her voice soft and controlled while her free hand cups his balls.

“Ahhh” Harvey is panting, his breath ragged; his body a live wire of sensations. He can do this he tells himself.

“What Rule did you break?”

 _Thwack._ Everything starts to get fuzzy and muffled. White noise buzzes around him as the room begins to fade. A sense of calm comes over Harvey. He starts to lean into her strikes, welcoming the pain and pleasure that is now blended together in perfect harmony.

“Yes, my pet. You are safe here, let go for me, Harvey. Let go and purge.”

Behind Harvey’s closed eyelids, hidden beneath the blindfold he sees a pair of blue eyes; Mike’s eyes. He knows what he wants. He has to tell the truth if he wants to be free. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

“I’m in love with him Mistress.” He sobs. “I’m in love with Mike Ross.”

He doesn’t hear the clatter of the crop hitting the floor. All Harvey knows is that Jessica is in front of him, removing the blindfold. He looks at her briefly before remembering protocol and lowering his eyes. She lifts his face back up by Harvey’s chin with a finger to catch his gaze once again. In that moment she sees him. Not the boy from the mail room, not even the powerful and ruthless attorney. No, the man in front of her, is broken, sobbing in shame over falling in love.

“Veritas” she whispers against his skin.

Jessica releases his restraints and Harvey falls against her, his legs wobbly and unsure. He is exhausted and spent, finally revealing the secret buried so deep he never saw it coming. She leads him to the bed where she sits him down to check his skin and apply some salve, making sure to massage the places where the restraints held him. Touch is important at this phase; touch and acceptance, and Jessica gives Harvey both. When she is done, she helps him get under the covers and watches over him as he starts to come down.

“Mistress?” Harvey whispers, his words jumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what my pet?”

“Sorry for falling in love.”

Jessica climbs further on the bed, positioning herself so she can look directly into Harvey’s eyes. “Don’t ever apologize for falling in love.”

“But it’s against the Rules.”

Jessica smiles then. “Harvey, that was your Rule, not mine or the firms. Besides, it happens to the best of us.” She then winks. And that’s the last thing Harvey sees before drifting off to sleep.

When he wakes, he notices that his collar is gone and he is alone. A few hours have passed. On the bedside table is a bowl of fruit, some finger sandwiches and juice. His clothes are lying neatly over a chair. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Harvey devours the food and dresses. In the ante room there is a note from Jessica telling him to take his time and to come to her office upon his return.

Once Harvey gets downstairs he notices Jessica’s office is empty. Her secretary ushers him inside and Harvey sits content to wait. Harvey’s mind is still reeling from there session and more importantly, his admission. He’s in love with Mike Ross- _shit_. Harvey doesn’t know when he fell in love with Mike, but he knows it’s a truth he can no longer ignore. And it only took complete surrender to get him to admit it.   

“How are you feeling?” Jessica asks, walking in with a hand full of files. She heads over to her tea service then opts for the decanter filled with brandy. She pours two glasses handing one to Harvey.

“I’m fine Jessica.”  He mutters, taking a long sip of the amber liquid.

She quirks an eyebrow.

“Ok, he admits grudgingly, maybe fine isn’t the word, but really, I will be. I’m relieved. You know…,” Harvey starts.

Of course that is the moment that Mike comes running up, full of apologies.. “Sorry Ms. Pearson, I came as soon as I heard you were looking for me. I can…”

“Mr. Ross”, Jessica interrupts, “…please sit.”

It’s Harvey’s turn to raise his eyebrow in question now as he sits up a little straighter wincing a bit, only slightly concerned with what his boss has planned.

“Gentleman, it appears recent truths have come to light that need further clarification.” She glances between the two of them. Harvey, still recovering, looks calm, while Mike looks like he is about to run out of the room. Before she can continue, Mike stands up and starts pacing; his face has gone pale and he is dragging his fingers through his hair. Harvey reaches up grabbing Mike to steady him.

“It’s my fault. Harvey had…”

“Shut up kid, what have I told you about answering a question before being asked?” Harvey admonishes.

“You guys are both idiots.” Jessica reaches into her drawer and pulls out a box. Harvey would know it anywhere, it’s his box; the one that was gone along with his collar when he woke up from his “nap”. She slides the box over to Harvey.

“This doesn’t belong to me anymore” she says lovingly.

Mike is standing there with a wild look on his face, knowing he is somehow missing an entire conversation that is taking place in front of him. Harvey looks at her, silently in shock.

“Harvey, its time...” She starts.

Harvey comes out of the daze he is in taking the box from her. He opens it gently; surprised to see that beside his collar there is a single key. Lying on top of both is a silver envelope; a silver envelope with his name written in red ink. Harvey had never heard of anyone receiving silver envelopes before and later when he has a moment alone he will read it. But for now, he turns to look at Mike who is still standing there with a puzzled look. Harvey pulls out his collar which has been cleaned and oiled. And somewhere in the back of his mind Harvey wonders how Jessica got that done in the last couple of hours. Of course knowing her, the answer would be “I know a guy”.

Harvey hasn’t yet given Mike a collar. Not that he hasn’t thought about it, he just knows it would’ve meant something _more_ ; more than just an obligation, more than just a commitment, and so instead, he did what he did best- he deflected. Statements like “it was too soon”, “maybe Mike wouldn’t want to”, and “it could fuck things up between them”, floated around his consciousness.  Any and every reason to avoid dealing with the feelings he had. But now, Jessica was right; it _was_ time.

“Mike, this is my collar, I am offering it to you. If you accept this, know you have my heart and that I would like you to wear this one as a symbol of us until we get you one of your own.” Harvey pauses then, staring into the younger man’s eyes, oblivious to anything but the two of them, despite being in an office with glass walls.

“I love you Mike. I want to be by your side as your partner, your friend and anything else you will have me for. Would do me the honor of wearing my collar?”

Mike’s blue eyes brim with tears as he reaches out for the man he has been in love with for years. “I love you Harvey Specter, and I will wear your collar until the day I die.” Mike babbles quickly dropping to his knees.

Harvey takes the collar and eases it around Mike’s neck carefully before locking it in place. He pulls Mike back up and straight into his arms. The kiss is soft and gentle and filled with promises of things yet to come. From outside come thunderous clapping as a small crowd had gathered to watch.

“I’m proud of you Harvey, Jessica manages to choke out before shooing them out of her office.

They are halfway down the hall when Harvey turns back and re-enters her office closing the door. _Time to do the right thing_ he thinks. Harvey’s demeanor changes, the look on his face is serious and stern. Jessica knows this look; she has seen it many times. This is the look she knows is somehow going to ruin her day.

“Jessica, there is one more thing I need to tell you.”

“Go on…” she responds steeling her nerves.

“Mike didn’t go to Harvard; in fact he is not a lawyer.”

“What!” she hisses.

“But he’s better than almost any lawyer here and you need him, we need him.

“ **Harvey Reginald Specter** ” she yells “ **That _is_ against the Rules**!!!”

Harvey smirks at her then a ghost of a smile on his lips. “If he goes, I go.”

“Goddammit!” She spits out picking up an item on her desk.

Harvey ducks just in time. Deciding not to push his luck, he leaves her office, before she can throw something else at him, since the paperweight just barely missed. He knows there will be consequences for this decision, but at the moment he just doesn’t care.

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

It’s late. Mike is sleeping soundly. Harvey knows because he can feel the rhythm of Mike’s breathing against his chest. Unable to sleep, Harvey starts to move, slowly maneuvering back and forth until he can slip out of bed without waking the man sleeping next to him. Harvey kisses Mike’s neck, the one he can finally see again. It took three weeks before Harvey could convince Mike to let him remove his old collar. Harvey has ordered him a new one; one that would be his own despite Mike’s protest. Of course what Mike doesn’t know is that his collar will come with a little something else. Something he can wear all the time and still show the world that he is taken. Harvey can’t wait to show Mike the ring, to propose and hopefully to one day soon be able to call him his husband.

He pads in to his home office and pours himself a glass a scotch. Harvey sits at his desk opening the small chest in front of him and pulls out three envelopes- one black, one red and one silver. Harvey got his black envelope when he was promoted to Junior Partner; he received his first red one when he made Senior Partner and the last one he got, the silver one, Harvey got that one when he was released from his Domme and was told he was up for Name Partner.

Harvey looks around “their” condo, still amazed at how he got here from where he came from. He thinks of Jessica who changed his life in so many ways. She was the one who took a chance on him by sending him to Harvard, growing his career and now, getting him to accept he was capable and worthy of love. They somehow even managed to work through their differences regarding the “Mike not being a lawyer” thing.

“Hey, I missed you.” A sleepy voice calls out.

Harvey looks up to see Mike standing in the door jamb, his blond hair sticking up in different directions, wearing nothing but pajama bottoms.

“Go on back to bed, I’m coming Harvey answers draining the last of his scotch and putting away his memories.

Harvey smiles then, he’s got the man of his dreams, a career he loves and everything he could have hoped for. All it really took was rewriting some of the Rules.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along this journey with me. I am intrigued by Jessica and am glad I found a way to weave her predominately into a story that brings about Marvey. Besides, nothing wrong with a little D/s every once in a while. You can find me on tumbler @ sairyn-noc.


End file.
